


Good girl

by fromacloset



Series: Roleplay [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collars, F/M, Game of fetch, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Vaginal Fingering, puppy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset
Summary: Reader is dating both brothers. Sometimes after a stressful hunt they want to play with their puppy.





	Good girl

You were the girlfriend of both Winchester brothers. Their job was tough on them and sometimes they needed to relax a little and that’s what you helped with. Whatever they needed, no matter how weird they thought it was. You were always ready to please them, because you loved them and they loved you. 

Sam had called and told you what they wanted when they got home and you were more than happy to comply. You heard the door open and set of heavy boots walk in and then another.

“Y/n?” Sam called. He whistled for you. “Here girl.” 

You crawled in, naked, hands and knees and looked up at your smiling boyfriends. The black leather collar around your neck with a little tag that says ‘Winchesters girl’. You nudged your head against Sam’s leg. Dean reached down and scratched behind your ear.

“Did you miss us, girl?” he asked and you whined and nodded. He kissed the top of your head and crouched down. “Who’s our good girl? Who’s our good girl” he cooed.

Sam and Dean knelt beside you, you sat back on your heels and they stroked and petted your back and scratched your hair. Sam peppered your face with kisses, you nudged Dean’s hand and he cupped your cheek. You panted and moved your hips side to side, happy your boys were home. 

“Such a good girl, being all nice and ready for us when we come home.” Sam praised. “Are you our good girl?” You whined and rubbed your head on his hand.

“Oh, such a sweet puppy” Dean said petting your back. “So good, wanting to make us relaxed when we get home.” You barked happily and licked Sam’s face and he laughed.

“We missed you” he scratched under your chin. You got on your hands and knees and Dean scratched your stomach.

“You thirsty?” Dean asked and you nodded. Both men stood up and started walking. You sat there, looking at them. Sam patted his leg.

“Come on, come on” he smiled. You smiled and followed them into the kitchen. 

Dean filled your water dish, while Sam grabbed two beers for them. Dean placed the dish by the table and you crawled over. You started drinking the water while the boys had their beer. Sam grabbed another beer and the boys had you follow them to the living room. Sam grabbed some cookies and both boys sat on the couch. 

“Y/n, Y/n. Sit. Sit” Sam said and you did.

“Good girl” Dean praised.

“Roll over. Roll over” Sam cooed and you did. “Good girl” he leaned forward and fed you a small cookie. You nudged Dean’s leg and whined, looking up on the couch. You whined and leaned forward. 

“How about a belly rub?” Dean asked.

You let out a little bark and rolled on your back, legs up. Both men chuckled and Dean got on the floor. He started to lightly scratch your stomach. You whined and the boys smiled at you. Sam patted his knee and whistled at you. You rolled onto your knees and looked at him. You crawled over and rested your head on his leg. He petted your hair. 

“Dean, get the ball.” Dean nodded. Sam turned his attention to you. “How about a little game of fetch?” 

“Rrraaafff!” you barked happily. 

“Such a cute little bark you have. Yes you do, yes you do”

You heard Dean Whistle and you turned. He waved the little soft ball and placed it down. You crawled over and picked it up, bringing it to Sam. You placed it at his feet and nudged it forward with your nose.

“Y/n, y/n, go fetch. Fetch girl” Sam lightly tossed the ball and your crawled over, picking it up with your mouth and brought it back to him. “Good girl. Go fetch” 

Sam threw the ball a little harder and you crawled and got it, bringing it to Dean. He took it out of your mouth and threw it and you went to grab it. This went on for ten minutes and you could see the boys relaxing and letting go of the stress of the hunt. 

“Come here.” Sam patted the couch and you got up and placed your head in his lap, lying on your back. He stroked your hair and Dean sat down and rubbed a hand on your stomach. “You are such a good girl for us. Thank you. Thank you for being the best puppy two guys could ask for.”

“Does puppy want a treat?” Dean asked. You nodded. 

He ran a finger up and down your slit and you gasped . He rubbed your clit and you whimpered, reaching a hand up. Sam held your hand and squeezed it. 

“Thank you for being a good girl for us. This hunt was stressful and we needed to have some time to clear our head.” Sam said.

“Uh” you moaned as Dean slid two fingers into you and curled his fingers up. Sam reached down and rubbed your clit. “Uh” you arched your back. “Oooooh”

Dean moved his hands faster and Sam rubbed your clit, you tilted your head back, mouth opening, but no sound coming out. You came on Dean’s fingers and he held them up to your mouth.

“Lick please” he said and you did.

Sam stroked your forehead, while you sucked Dean’s fingers clean. Dean pulled his fingers out of your mouth and smiled at you. He covered you up with a blanket. After a few minutes you finally spoke.

“Was that okay?” you asked.

“Sweetheart, that was fantastic” Dean said. 

“Thank you so much for doing that” Sam said.

“I’m glad I can help you two relax. Do you want to talk?” you asked.

“Not right now, you just rest. But maybe later tonight” Sam said

“I love you” you mumbled falling asleep a bit.

“We love you too” Dean said.


End file.
